The Red Shinigami
by flowerbirdie13
Summary: A story from the point of view of Grell, starting from when he meets Madam Red. Grell, already in love with Will, falls in love with Sebastian. It's mostly based off of the manga, however some of is based off of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled, and ran my death scythe through his pitiful, dead body. I caught glimpses of a pretty wife, and cute little children. I saw a younger him holding a gun, and pointing it at someone. Hehe definitely not worth living. I finished reaping his soul, and went to look for Will. Ooh, his cold eyes, the way he pushes his glasses up all sexily, and his serious expression just gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh Wiiiiiiiill!" I sang, looking for him. I found him just as he was finishing up a reaping. I ran at him from behind and jumoed onto his back. "Will, do you think we'll work overtime again? I hope not, because we have been for the past billion weeks, and I want to go out on a date with youuuuuuuu!"

"We are definitely working overtime tonight, and I am never going out on a date with you. We are, again, very understaffed and management is not veery helpful. Now, someoene is about to die, and I have to go reap her soul. You have another soul to reap, too. So go."

"Aww Will, you're soooooo cold! At least give me a parting kiss, so I will be thinking of you when I watch yet another person die." He ran away much too quickly. I called after him "It's okay, I'll catch you later!"

I checked my book, and ran to reap yet another soul. My days are getting way too monotonous. Reap souls, get rejected by Will, and reap more souls. AND GET REJECTED BY THE ONE MAN I WILL EVER LOVE!

When I reached my destination, I found an intriguing situation. The entire scene was red with blood, and a woman with-OH MY GOSH HER HAIR IS SO RED! What was I saying? Oh yeah, a woman with the most beautiful red hair was standing there, knife in hand, standing over the dead body.

"Well, well, what dooo we have here?" I asked cheerfully.

She turned around. She was covered in red blood. I smiled. Maybe this woman would make my existence more interesting...

**Hello! So, this is my first non-HP-related fanfic. Please review! Have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning/whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

The woman ran at me with the knife. I grabbed her hand before the knife could stab me. "That's not nice," I told her, plucking the knife out of her hand. I went over to the dead body. "Such a pretty color, red," I mused. I went through her cinematic record as quickly as I could, and reaped her soul. I noticed that she was a prostitute, who'd had an abortion. And unless my eyes deceived me, this woman was the doctor who had performed the operation. "Why did you kill her?" I asked, still holding my death scythe.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" she took out another knife and ran at me again.

"Aah! Hey, that's really not nice! So, uh Miss Redhead, why did you kill her? I love your hair, by the way."

She froze, and I saw a spark in her eyes. "Don't call me that. And I already told you, I don;t have to explain myself to you. Give me my knives back."

"Nope. Ooh, I have to go. So, see you later probably." I ran away, leaving her knives at her feet. "I'm working soo hard! I need a vacation. Maybe Will and I will go somewhere together, and go on romantic dates, and make out, and eventually. Get. Married!" I fantasized about vacationing with Will between cinematic records. Finally, my shift was over, and I could find Will.

Wait. I was kinda curious about Miss Redhead, so I went back to where I'd found her and her victim. I looked around the area, but I still couldn't find that pretty red hair of hers. Finally i gave up. I was going to be seeing her soon, I had a feeling.

I looked at my book. I had a few hours to spare until the next person died, so I went to find my William.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiill!" I hugged him around the waist.

"What have I told you about touching me? And why aen't you waiting for your next death?" He tried to shake me off. And, I'm happy to say, he failed! It was like we were attached. Oh, the mental images..."Go away."

"Oh Willyy, you're soooo mean to me. Why are you soooo mean?" I pouted.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. GO. NOW." You could practically see the fury around him. It was really hot. He's so hot, why won'y he like meeeee!

"Why don't you looooove meeeee?" I sobbed.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in that indifferent voice of his.

"Yeeeeeeees!"

"I don't have time to date anyone. And I hate you. You're annoying, and way too happy for a shinigami. You're weird, and practically obsessed with the color red. So go give your affections to someone who wants them, because I certainly don't."

I stopped crying. His anger was a total turn on. "Ohh, his cold indifference makes me want him even more!" I thought. "I looooooove you!"

"Leave me alone. And keep your mind on your work, not in the clouds."

"Oh, my mind's not in the clouds. It's in the gutter. Wait." I checked my book. "Oh haha the next dead person is found in a gutter!"

"Grell. GO."

"Aww I can tell when I'm not wanted. Bye Will! I'll see you soon! I'll miss you with every moment we're apart. I look forward to our next meeting. Perhaps I'll greet you with a kissI could just see it. Our lips locked together, our bodies entwining...Will is, without a doubt, the hottest guy eeeeeeeveeeeeeeeer!

**Hello! Please please please please review! Have a wonderful_ (fill in the blank)! Okay, bye...please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a familiar death scythe, and I ran to embrace the hottest shinigami eveeeeeer! He raised his death scythe at me. "Grell, go away!" he was glaring at me in the most adoable way.

"Aww, that's all you ever say to me. 'Go away' well I'm not going away until you love me! I'm soo pissed they made us work overtime yesterday. Our shift was over, but they still made us work! Will, why can't people stop dying or being killed?" I whined.

"Someone is about to die, and it's you need to reap her soul, so quit complaining and annoying me and go."

I pouted. "Will, why can't you do it?"

"I'm already busy."

I stormed away, muttering about mean hot guys. Why doesn't he looooove meeeee?

Eventually, I found the dead woman. I also saw the same beautiful red hair that I'd seen yesterday, standing over the body with a knife in her hand.

"Hehe I told you we'd meet again! So, what'd she ever do to yoou?" I asked cheerfully.

"What are you?"

"Hmm, what was it you said yesterday? Something like...'I don't have to explain myself to you' yeah, that sounds about right. I know what you are."

"It's obvious what I am, but what are you? Are you stalking me?" she took a step away.

"Not really. Here, I'll tell you what: you tell me why you killed this woman and the girl from yesterday, and I'll tell you who and what I am. Deal?"

She glared for a moment, then closed her eyes. "They deserved to die. They had what I wanted but couldn't have and they gave it up. They were foolish, so I killed them."

"What did they have that you wanted?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Ooh, fiesty. So now I'll tell you that I'm a shinigami. A Grim Reaper." I striked my signature pose. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to reap this poor woman's soul." I drove my chainsaw through her pitiful body. I saw men, richly dressed, and oooooooooooh. This woman was a prostitute too. Hm. She was pregnant and had an abortion, and the redhaired lady performed the abortion. Intereeeesting.

The killer was still there, staring at me, when the reaping was complete. "So...what? Did you kill her because she had an abortion and you had to do it? Or was it because she can get hot guys and you can't?"

"It's none of your business."

I sighed. "Red is such a passionate color." I looked around the alley, which was covered with blood. And her, with her red clothes covered in blood. "Red is such a pretty color on you. It suits you."

"I need to go."

"It would seem that I need to go too." I checked my book. "Crap, another soul needs to be reaped. Like, now. So toodles, Miss Red!"

"Madam Red," she muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Ooh, Madam Red. I like it! Why did someone come up with that before me?"

"That's what other people call me."

"It suits you. Why are you crying? Oh, wait, it's none of my business and I need to go so bye!" I ran to reap the next soul, thinking about another of my wonderful and ingenius ideas...

**Helloooooooo! PLEASE REVIEW! Have a wonderful_ (day/night/whatever)**


End file.
